officialbgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Club (season 5)
Bad Girls Club: Miami was the fifth season of the Oxygen reality television series, The Bad Girls Club. The fifth season takes filming from the previous location in Los Angeles, California, and moves to Miami, Florida The new season, which began filming in April 2010, includes an area in Miami on North Bay Road, between 41st and 64th streets. Also beginning this year, the show was moved forward from its original time slot, and is now starting at 9/8c on Tuesday nights. The season premiere aired on August 3, 2010. The season premiere of The Bad Girls Club 5 attracted 1.34 million viewers, and becoming the #1 program on cable with women 18-34. The debut also outperformed CBS and ABC. The successful season also became the "Most Watched Premiere in Oxygen History". Production The Bad Girls Club 5 was produced by Bunim/Murray Productions with Kasey Barrett, Claudia Frank and Esther Frank as the main producers of the show. Oxygen networks renewed its series The Bad Girls Club during the Bad Girls Club 4 season reunion on March 23, 2010, Perez Hilton announced that all previous "bad girls" that were on the show "ruined" LA and that the show will be filmed in Miami, Florida. Casting for the "Bad Girls Club Miami" was done by the head-casting Aja Kimura and over twenty other casting directors. Casting began several weeks before the season finale of Season 4 with potential applicants submitting video tape submissions. Applications were due by the end of February 2010. Casting calls, similar to previous seasons of the Bad Girls Club, began in Los Angeles, California and later other major cities Atlanta, Georgia, Buffalo, New York, Oakland, California, Chicago, Illinois, and Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Broadcasts and platforms The main television coverage of The Bad Girls Club was screened on Tuesdays at 9 p.m (ET/PT), which is in contrast from previous Bad Girls Club seasons which started their program at 10 p.m (ET/PT). The show was broadcast on Oxygen in the United States which is the same for the Swedish Oxygen network which broadcasts the show as Stygga flickors klubb ( ). The episodes summarize the events of the previous episodes or events that had happened in the house. During the OxygenLive TV recap episode, re-imagined live television experience that for the first time ever, combined social medias Facebook and Twitter with program content, which allowed fans of the show to submit their own opinions and comments about the show and the seven "bad girls" which were aired on television during the 10 p.m hour. In almost every Tuesdays' episodes, Oxygen releases two re-cap episodes lasting until midnight. After a new episode has aired on Oxygen, between two and four "sneak peek" mini episodes of the upcoming Tuesday's show is broadcast on Oxygen's official web site for the Bad Girls Club the following day. House skyline as seen from a boat on Biscayne Bay which the "bad girls" from season 5 was at during their three month stay in the Bad Girls Club]] Similar to previous seasons of The Bad Girls Club, the girls must live in a mansion that Oxygen provides for them for approximately three months. The girls must try to co-exist whith each others different personalities and life. The girls lives in the mansion and filmed by producers who follow the girls every move. In each season mansions and styles always change. The mansion used for season 5 was a bachelor pad-style two-story building that had its own entrance with a security fence and park way and was on the Biscayne Bay. Inside the double doors (of the mansion), there is a small straight hall way with tropical colors, such as red painted walls, a green carpet that is accompanied by small potted trees, and at the end of the hallway there is a pet terrarium tank with a Corn snake, which was given the name "Oliver" by the girls. Throughout the house, bright summer colors, tropical colors, and Miami styles are the main themes of season 5. Since season 4, the producers gave the "bad girls" a chance to express themselves with given items, however, season 5 girls were given replica mannequins of themselves with their own styles and a wipe board and marker are also given to the girls, in front of their own mannequins. In the middle of the house, a large Hollywood award that is adjacent to the stairs holds a ball that says "The World Is Hers". Unique furnitures, such as the given pool table, has barbie-like dolls on the table. The "bad girls" pool futures a small jacuzzi at the end of the pool similar to season 4. The small pool beds futures girlie colors, such as hot pink, finishes. On the second floor, the girls were given an ocean view that was beyond the pool outside of the house. The girls were also given an exercise machine on the balcony, which was a smoking place for most of the girls. The girls bed room walls are either painted red or light green. The modern day kitchen table tops were made of marble. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 27 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments, spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. Above is the Bad Girls Club oath which was introduced in the [[The Bad Girls Club (season 3)|third season of the Bad Girls Club]]. Cast Season 5 is the third season, overall, to have two "bad girls" coming from the same city and state. The last seasons to do so was Season 1 and Season 2 of the Bad Girls Club. In every season of the "Bad Girls Club", only seven "bad girls" enter the mansion on the first episode. During the show replacements enter the house after a original "bad girl" leaves or is removed. Usually only one replacement enters the show, however, season one and Bad Girls Club Miami has had three replacements, which is the highest number of replacements to date in the series. Replacement Bad Girls In every season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl", who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow bad girl. Duration of cast